


Hello again, Dominic

by maffffoo



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coping, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maffffoo/pseuds/maffffoo
Summary: Matthew visits Dominic. Or does he?





	Hello again, Dominic

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fic includes suicide and self-harm. Please don't read if you're not comfortable with them.

"Hello again, Dominic.

It's been a while since we last talked. I guess that it's my fault. I'm really sorry but i just couldn't come here. It hurts. It hurts too much.

Since... Since the...incident, i have been getting worse. The voices... they keep telling me to do things that i dont want to do. They told me to ignore you. They are telling me that it's my fault. They are telling me to stop making music. Oh Dom, what am i going to do.

Muse isn't the same anymore.  
Come back.  
Please?

Chris has been getting worse. He won't tell me but i know that he has started drinking again. We can't continue like this. You know it too.

And its my fault. It's all my fault. I know that you think it's not. But it is. Why did this have to happen... It wouldn't have happened if i had noticed it earlier. Oh why didn't you tell me Dom? We could have found help.

it's my fault it's mY FAULT IT'S MY FAULT IT'S MY FAULT

it's my fault

I was too stupid to notice.  
I was too stupid.  
Too fucking stupid.  
I still am.

Dom i can't cope without you.  
The voices are getting worse.  
They told me to cut myself.  
That i deserved the pain.  
I did it.  
I'm sorry.  
You kept me from doing it.  
But now...  
I'm sorry Dominic.  
I love you.

**_but he doesn't love you. he never did._ **

SHUT UP

**_you know it too matthew_ **

SHUT THE FUCK UP

How could you be with someone like me? I'm a mess. I'm a train wreck. A car crash. I dont deserve this life.

You made me feel complete. I felt loved, cared about. Now i just feel pain. I just feel empty. I have a hole where my heart should be. I gave it to you. You still have it. I will never take it back and give it to someone else.

I love you.  
Can you forgive me?  
Let's just leave all this behind and start again.  
Please don't ignore me.  
I know that you can hear me.

I think i'm going insane.

It's raining now. I used to like rain.

Cuddled up on the sofa. In each others loving and safe embrace. Warm, steaming cups of tea on the table in front of us. Fireplace cracking, emitting a smell of burning wood.   
Can you still remember those nights?

I can...

**_he can't_ **

You're lying.

**_shut up matthew. you know nothing._ **

I guess they are right Dom. I'm stupid.

I guess you're wondering why i came here today.

Well.

I don't exactly know myself.  
Maybe it was just in case.  
Because i don't know how long i can take this.

You looked beautiful that day. You were wearing my favourite black suit of yours.  
The same one that you wore at our wedding...  
Of course you had a leopard print belt. And that stupid necklace that you refused to take off. You looked so calm and happy.  
I cried a lot that day. But i still loved you.

I will always love you.  
Our love is forever.  
And we will die together.

I let you down  
I'm sorry   
I love you, Dominic James Bellamy."

A gunshot. A flock of birds flying out of the old birch trees. A skinny, dark haired man falling next to the black tombstone.   
No breathing.  
No heartbeat.

It was over.   
He was finally in peace.

 


End file.
